Lora
"Do you think you could help us, Miss?" "The tower? Hm..." - a conversation between Layton and Flora. Lora (Lor - uh) is the pairing of Hershel Layton 'and '''Flora Reinhold '('''L/ayton, Fl/'ora') . This is a pairing from the original triology, and is one of the un - canon pairings. Another name for them is Flershel. This couple is popular, and has the same 'cute' flair as Layke. Fluke, however, has the highest lead in popularity. Layton's love of children makes Lora up, even though it sometimes seems as if Layton mistreats Flora. Their characteristics make them seem like a damsel in distress and a prince, as Layton is always having to fetch Flora when she's kidnapped. Their real life pairings are Cani, Clistopher, and Yomiko. Relationship Dynamics Layton met Flora in St. Mystere, where she was disguised as the 'mysterious girl.' Unfortunately, before they could have a proper conversation, Flora runs off. At the end of the game, she returns to the tower in order to reveal herself in front of Layton and Luke. Don Paolo then attacks the tower, and so Layton, Luke, and Flora have to evacuate the building. Luke makes it across, but Layton and Flora were forced to make their own way out. They did so successfully; Flora woke up from her shock once on ground and gave Layton a hug. She ended up following him, and becoming his unofficially adopted daughter. Consantly, Layton leaves Flora at home while he and Luke go on their adventures. This both upsets and angers Flora; in Unwound Future, Chelmey says (in reference to Flora) "You may be leaving her behind out of concern, but that doesn't mean much if it upsets her so." Both he and Luke soften up to Flora (see Felmey) , but Layton stays strong. Flora, however much he tells her, doesn't believe that Layton is leaving her behind for her safety. She believes he thinks she'll get in the way. Various photos in the credits signify Lora. Lora Trivia/Facts *They are at least 10 years apart in age. *While Luke left Layton, Flora stayed, so she is probably still with him in the present. Lora Moments ''Curious Village *Layton asked Flora kindly if she could help him find the tower. *When Flora ran off, Layton called back for her. *Layton helped Flora up to her feet, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along with him. *Flora falls in the hole that Luke jumps over, only to be catched and pulled up by Layton. *Luke was left to proceed alone while Layton and Flora escaped in their own way. *Layton led Flora back up the stairs. *Flora gave Layton the lace from her dress in order to make the glider. *Layton held Flora's hand to comfort her and keep her balance. *Layton held Flora tight to his chest as they fell to the ground. *Flora woke up and gave Layton a hug. She also smiled for the first time in ages. *Layton put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, without completely resisting the hug. *Layton let Flora choose if she would stay or leave; she chose to leave with Layton, who accepted it. *Flora fell asleep in the Laytonmobile, but Layton didn't wake her up. *Despite Luke wanting Layton to grace the front of the London Times, Layton didn't, as it would make a spectacle of Flora. *Layton refers to Flora as a lady. Diabolical Box/Pandora's Box *Layton allowed Flora to follow them on the train. *Flora holds Layton's jacket as the trio walk through the dark train station, and he didn't resist. *When Flora said she felt sick, Layton rushed to find a place for her to rest. *Layton wished to hurry his investigation in order to return to Dropstone for Flora. Unwound Future/Lost Future *Layton eventually allowed Flora to follow them to meet Future Luke. *Layton and Luke both followed Clive's fortress in order to save Flora. *It was Layton's first priority to save Flora. *As she emerged from the tank, Flora hugged Layton. *Layton took Flora and the others to safety before going after Celeste. Fights/Bad Times *Flora caught Layton leaving without her, and got angry. *Flora was left on the farm in Dropstone. Lora Interactions Two hugs. Lora Hints *Layton and Flora's VAs, Christopher Robin Miller and Lani Minella, will be working together in future games. *Flora stayed with Layton after the events of ''Unwound Future. As it is just the two of them, Layton may either stop his adventures for retirement or to spend some time with his 'daughter,' or he could start bringing Flora along. He is also in charge of Flora's future in education, romance, etc. Lora Songs *I Need A Hero - Bonnie Tyler *Where'd You Go - Fort Minor *Arms - Christina Perri Lyrics Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? ''- I Need A Hero (Flora's POV, where all the good, strong men - such as her father - are all gone, until she meets Layton) ''I dream of what I need ''- I Need A Hero (Flora in the tower, wishing for someone to come get her) ''Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career ''- Where'd You Go (Layton's job getting in the way of spending time with Flora) ''But now you only stop by once in a while ''- Where'd You Go (Layton's continous absense) ''I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart ''- Arms (Flora's opinion upon the 'competition' of the Golden Apple, thinking Layton as just one of the others) ''You put your arms around me and I'm home ''- Arms (when Flora hugs Layton, sending her back to their hug in St. Mystere) ''I can't decide if I'll let you save my life ''- Arms (Flora trying to figure out whether to continue letting Layton look after her - and leaving her behind, for that matter - or just to die) Spoken Moments ''"We're looking for the tower. Do you think you could help us, Miss?" "The tower? Hm..." "Oh! Wait!" "I'm so glad to see you!" "It's alright. You're safe now, dear. But you can't stay here!" "What are we going to do?!" "...I've got it! Just wait a moment, Flora." "It's just... Well, you see, I just didn't want to be all alone again!" "What lies ahead could be dangerous. That's why you'll have to be extra careful, alright?" "Yep!" "Flora, by right, this inheritance belongs to you. You should be the one to decide what's done with it." "I-I don't want it." "But why ever not, my dear?" "The people here have been with me for so long. Curious as this village is, it's watched me grow up. I want St. Mystere, my village, to stay just as it is...forever." "I see. Then so it shall be. But what of you, Flora? Will you stay here with your village?" "I... I..." "You two have got some nerve leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure!" "Now, Flora, you know that wasn't our intention at all. While we were out investing one issue, an even more troublesome matter arose." "What kind of troublesome matter?" "Luke is quite right. Do forgive us for our oversight." "Well, OK. Just this once. But you two had better not leave me again!" "Of course not." "You two ran off and left me on my own again! And after I made you those nice cucumber sandwiches!" "Flora, please try to understand. We just didn't want to put you in a dangerous situation." "I don't buy it. The real reason you won't take me is because you think I'll get in the way!" "Careful, Flora. If you don't watch where you're going, you're likely to run right into someone." "Oops, sorry. This is all so new to me that I forgot to pay attention to where I was walking." "Understandable. After all, it's quite a change of pace from London." Images ''Curious Village ''' FloraAndLayton'sTeamWork.PNG FloraString.PNG|Flora giving Layton the string from her dress. '' Diabolical Box''' 383755_124932720957023_100003208888289_128244_659536885_n.jpg|Layton deciding if Flora could come along. Category:AdultXChild Pairings Category:Curious Village Pairings Category:Diabolical Box Pairings Category:Unwound Future Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Cheerful Mystery Pairings Category:Original Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Flora Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:Inazuma Eleven Pairings